JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: Here it is! My 10 chaper challenge!
1. beard

Here's oneshot 1! The word is Beards… interesting.

Couples: Jerina

Here it goes!

Nina's POV

I yawned and slowly made my way down the stairs. Of course right after joy came back Fabes went crawling back to her. Leaving me alone. I sighed as I passed the two on the couch. Amber says not to feel bad about it, he is just in denial. But the way that those two look at eachother… they are in love. Joy is nice, but we aren't really friends.

"Good morning Nina." Jerome stated. He sat down next to me at the table and started conversing with Alfie.

"No, I think that we should sneak into Micks room and give him a beard and moustache." Jerome wined.

"Why not victor?" Alfie complained.

"Because he already has a beard." Jerome stated.

"What about Fabian?" I asked. They both turned their heads to me. A look of shock plastered on.

"Good idea." Jerome muttered. "Want to help us do it tonight?"

"Id like that. Why don't you do it in permanent marker?" I asked.

"Nina, we were thinking more on the lines of superglueing fake hair to their faces." He replied placing his arm carefully around my shoulders. I grinned.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Come on, put the super glue on the beard." Jerome encouraged alfie. I was to do the honors of placing it on his face. I watched as alfie squirted out the glue, then handed it to me. I took it in my hand and took a deep breath. I gently laid it on his face and pushed it down so it would stay. Jerome gave me a pat on the back.

"Good job." He encouraged. I smiled. "Now you can go to bed." Alfie left the room leaving just me and Jerome. I looked up into his chrystal blue eyes. I couldn't help myself. As I headed up to bed I gave him a peck on the cheek then ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Jerome standing in Mick and Fabian's room. I smirked.

THAT MORNING

I walked down stairs and sat at the table. Waiting. Waiting for Fabian. Jerome came to the table and sat next to me.

"What was that last night?" he whispered to me. I blushed, but before I could reply, an angry Fabian stormed into the room with a now very hairy chin.

"What the heck Jerome?" Fabian asked angrily.

"Actually, putting it on you was Nina's idea." Jerome pointed out. I diverted my gaze to the floor. I could feel him walk up to me and breath down my neck.

"Nina what did I ever do to you?" he asked almost yelling. Tears were starting to stream down my face. Jerome saw them and wiped them off with his finger. Then he stood up.

"You used her Fabian, you used this girl, this awesome, pretty, nice girl until joy came back. Don't deny it." Jerome stated forcefully. Fabian growled then stormed out of the room. I stood up and hugged Jerome.

"THankyou." I whispered. He hugged me.

"I meant it." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Nina, will you go out with me?" he asked.

That's all for oneshot 1… 9 more to go!


	2. bathroom

Heres oneshot 2! The subject is Bathroom… weird.

Couples: None, just the friendship of Joy and Patricia

Here it is!

JOY'S POV  
>I ran joyfully back into the house. After being gone for so long everyone MUST have missed me!<p>

"I'm BACK!" I yelled. Everyone was in the common room. Patricia, of course, came running up to me. I gave her a big hug. The rest of the house, however, just gave me some various Hi joys and Hellos. No hugs or anything. Fabian was on the couch sitting next to that new girl… Nina I think. Fabian kept on looking at her lovingly. That should be me. I put on a smile however. "I am going to go unpack. Where will I be staying?" I asked politely.

"My room." Patricia replied. She helped me carry my stuff into her room where a third bed was set up. I bet miss princess has her OWN room.

"So, whats the relationship status?" I questioned.

"Well amber and alfie," she counted. I gasped. "Yea none of us saw that coming." Patricia added. "Mick and Mara, Me and Jerome are SINGLE, and Nina and Fabian." She said. My shoulders sagged.

"Well okay." I said holding back the tears. She got him.

"Joy wait!" Patricia exclaimed. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I locked it with the little push button lock and I crumpled to the floor and let all my tears out. I could hear Patricia do something on the other side of the door. Before I knew it, the door was open and patricia was hugging the life out of me.

"Joy whats wrong?" patricia asked.

"She replaced me." I cried.

"Nina?" patricia confermmed. I nodded.

"Joy, let me explain okay?" she asked I nodded. "Nina is a really nice girl. She came here and nobody liked her and we treated her so bad, but she warmed up to us okay? Even JEROME likes her, more like a brother, but they are really close. Like alfie." She explained.

"But she stole Fabian from me!" I screamed.

"Shhh sh, joy." She comforted. "We cant all pick who we fall for. Fabian and Nina are happy, very happy together. Try to be friends." She suggested. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Sure, I'll try." I agreed unhappily. She is probably like amber, a spoiled brat who is all about herself, but to make Patricia happy, I'll try. I dabbed my eyes and fixed my hair and makeup before going downstairs. I walked up to Nina.

"Hi, I'm joy, i have seen you before but I don't think we have formally…" before I could finish she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to the bathroom for some reason. She shut the door and gave me a big hug. I hugged back lightly.

"I know that Fabian was yours first and I am so sorry for taking him." She said quietly. "I don't blame you if you hate me." Now I was very surprised at this. She was really nice.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "He is obviously in love with you, what kind of person would I be to break that up? I was hoping that we could be friends." I stated. She smiled.

"Friends?" she said holding out her hand.

"Friends." I smiled shaking her hand.

Oneshot 2 done, 8 more 2 go!


	3. ghosts

Heres oneshot 3! The subject is Ghosts, weird.

Couples: Jara

Here it is! 

JEROME'S POV

It was time for the annual haunted house this year at Anubis! We all love doing it. All of the houses on campus have to make a haunted house, the scariest one wins! Me, and the rest of the house, were walking through the Odin house. Mick was as scared as a school girl. Mara was calming him down. Wow, talk about meat head.

'AAAHHH!' he screamed when he saw a dislodged head.

"Mick, its fake you know that!" Mara complained. Apparently Halloween isn't Micks holiday.

"Im getting out of here!" mick cried. Mara sighed and watched her scaredie cat boyfriend run out of a stupid haunted house. Mara came to walk beside me.

"When are you going to realize that mick is a meathead?" I asked. Mara was about to reply when we heard a faint moaning sound. I looked around to realize that the rest of the house was gone, it was just me and mara. Mara looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Where did they go?" she asked worriedly. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." I replied. We walked further to see a floating figure walking through the hall. Mara screamed and got a little closer to me. I walked to the floating figure.

"Relax, its probably just someone under a sheet…" I said. I walked up to it and touched it… well tried to.. my hand went through it. It wasn't a projector ether. I jumped back in surprise.

"Well?" mara asked. I gulped.

"its not a sheet." I stuttered. She looked at it scared. Suddenly it turned to face us and then it started floating to us. Its face under a hood in blackness. Mara screamed and hugged me tightly. she buried her face into my shirt. She was shaking like a leaf. I hugged her tightly, trying to seem like the braver one here, but in reality I am probably more scared than she is right now.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. "If this is my last moment I want to remember it." She said. Suddenly I felt two warm lips against mine. I kissed her back. Suddenly we heard clapping and everyone came into the hall. The ghost flipping back its hood to reveal mick.

"What?" I asked.

"Another plan by the matchmaker!" Amber sang. "We all saw that you two clearly loved eachother so…" amber explained.

"You too mick?" mara asked still clutching to my arm.

"I could tell you didn't love me anymore." He explained. I sighed.

"Then mara, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and kissed me.

"Yes." She said.

3 down, 7 2 go!


	4. jb

Mkay, heres oneshot 4 the subject is Justin bieber… whup?

Couples: Fabina

Here it is!

NINA'S POV

Okay so today is my 17th birthday! Yay! Fabes is taking me to see Justin Bieber! I am so excited!

"Hey boo!" I said. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Wow, I am starting to sound like amber.

"Hey!" he called. I smiled at him.

"Im really excited about tonight!" I squealed.

"Uh yea, me to." He asked.

"Why don't you sound excited?" I asked.

"what? Who said I wasn't?" he said nervously. I shrugged it off. I ran upstairs and changed into a cute t and shorts and I put my hair in a ponytail. I ran downstairs.

"hey, ready to go?" I asked fabes. He looked around nervously.

"Yea, can you wait like 2 seconds?" he asked. He ran into his room and came back. I pulled on his arm to leave but he just stood still.

"Cmon Fabes!" I urged. He was slient. All of a sudden the front door opened and in comes Justin Bieber! Fabian looks releaved and kisses me.

"Happy birthday!" he said.


	5. babies?

Heres oneshot 5, the subject is babies… this should be interesting.

Couples: Mamber

Here it is!

AMBER'S POV

Great, just great. I an supposed to watch my nieces today. They are only… what like 8 months old? Not old enough to take shopping. Darn. Twin girls if you are wondering. I am NOT good with kids. Mick isn't ether.

"Hey babes!" he said sitting next to me.

"Hey… you are free today right?" I asked. He looked at me quizzicaly.

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"I have to watch my baby nieces today." I sighed. "Im not good with kids."

"Well, neither am I but I'll help." He stated. We are living in an apartment just outside London, where we go to college. Just then I heard a knock at the door and groaned. They are here. I waled over to the door and opened it. Two little girls were shoved into my arms.

"I'll be back around 3, they eat baby food now." My sister said hurriedly. Then she ran off. I sighed and held the two slobbering babies, one in each arm.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Mick shrugged. I pondered for a moment. "We could play with them?" I asked.

Hundreds of games of peekaboo later, it was almost noon. Soon the babies started crying… uh oh.

"What do they want?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe they are hungry?" Mick asked. Of course he probably is too with that apatite of his.

"Of course! Mick be a dear and run to the store? Get some pureed peas in the baby food section or something." I said. "Diapers too."

"Kay, be back in a bit." He replied then hurriedly ran out the door. The grocery store was only across the street. I hurriedly rocked the babies to get them to shut up.

Mick finally ran in the door carrying some baby food and some diapers. I took a spoon and tried to feed them but they refused.

"Come on, eat it! Its yummy!" I said pretending to eat some. "yum!"

"Maybe they need a diaper change?" mick asked.

About 2 hours later they were asleep. Good. My sister showed up and took them home. I sagged into the couch and sighed.

"Mick?" I asked.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I don't want kids anytime soon."


End file.
